Let The Right One In
by FireTurnsToAsh
Summary: Just when Lisa thought that her life was back on track, Jack makes an unexpected appearance that throws her life, and her sanity out of balance. Even with the shoulder of her new friend, Emilee Carson, to fall onto, will Lisa be safe? T for violence and themes.
1. Prologue

**Let the Right One In**

**Summary: **Just when Lisa thought that her life was back on track, Jack makes an unexpected appearance that throws her life, and her sanity out of balance. Even with the shoulder of her new friend, Emilee Carson, to fall onto, will Lisa be safe?

**Prologue**

* * *

The call came at one in the morning. Jackson rolled over in his bed with a groan. Who would be calling him at this hour?

The light hurt his eyes as he searched for the phone on his cluttered night stand. He picked up and pressed the phone to his ear.

"Morning Jackson." The voice was deep and familiar. It was his boss.

Jackson sat up and swung his legs over the edge of the bed. "What is it?"

"We have a job for you." He said bluntly.

"I'm on vacation." Jackson was about to put the phone back on the receiver when his boss shouted through the phone.

"Wait Rippner." There was a short pause as Jack put the phone back to his ear.

"I'm listening."

"It involves a certain woman. Lisa Reisert."

He stood on his feet and walked to his wardrobe, pulling out a shirt. "What's the job?"

* * *

He waited for the car to show up. He stood with his luggage to the left and an already lit cigarette in between his fingers. Jackson took a long draw and threw it to the ground. He looked over his shoulder and pulled out a small picture of Lisa from his blazer pocket. He stared at it with an angry expression. His thoughts of her were broken by a tap on his shoulder. Jackson looked down at an elderly woman standing behind him.

"I'm sorry to trouble you, but can you help me put my bag on this trolley?" she looked up at him with a sense of desperateness and friendliness.

He sighed a little and smiled slightly, putting the picture in his pocket. "Of course." He grabbed her suitcase by the handle and placed it onto the trolley.

"Was that picture of your wife?"

"No. Just an old friend." He looked at her and turned the trolley until the handle was in front of her.

"Are you coming to visit her?" she asked nosily.

A sadistic smirk appeared on Jackson's face. "You could say that." The car pulled up behind him. He turned and grabbed his luggage, throwing it into the trunk of the car. The car door opened, as if someone from the inside pushed it open. He got into the car, holding onto the outside of his blazer.

"Welcome home Rippner."

Jackson smiled at his partner, and lover with affection. "It's good to be home."


	2. Late Night Rendezvous

**Let the Right One In**

**Summary: **Just when Lisa thought that her life was back on track, Jack makes an unexpected appearance that throws her life, and her sanity out of balance. Even with the shoulder of her new friend, Emilee Carson, to fall onto, will Lisa be safe?

**Late Night Rendezvous **

* * *

Jack watched Iris as they were driven to the office. They're relationship wasn't sexual, it was logical and full of respect. Yes there were nights that they spent together, but they happened on rare occasions. Neither of them had time to waste.

The clicking noise from her phone drove Jackson a little mad; although the silence they would endure would drive him insane. She looked up at him, her emerald green eyes meeting his. "Can I help you?"

"It's not a matter of being able to help…"

"Very well, let me rephrase my question. May I help you?" she raised an eyebrow.

"No, I'm fine."

She smiled a little and put her phone away. "It'll be nice having you back. The office hasn't been the same without you."

"Sounds like someone missed me." Jack flashed a teasing smirk and watched her fidget in her seat.

"On a work basis yes."

"And on a social basis?"

* * *

His icy blue eyes pierced into her. Iris wasn't one to admit her feelings, feelings that she felt like she couldn't have. "Undecided." She flipped her sleek, brunette hair over her shoulder and gazed out the window.

"I take it that you're working with me on this assignment?" he asked after a moment of awkward silence.

"Yes, I am. Although I don't know what it is yet." She looked at him once more, this time keeping her eyes locked on him. "But I know that it will interest you."

"How so?" he was intrigued. He had gotten no leads over the phone. Jackson was told to be on the next flight out and to come back with an open mind.

"It was allocated to you specifically. If it had have been in someone else's criteria, you would still be south of the border, sipping cocktails on the beach with a girl on each arm."

"I'm not in to girls. I'm in to women." Jackson couldn't have made the hint any more obvious. Either she would take it, or decline it.

"Well, set your love life aside, we'll be getting back to business."

* * *

Jackson followed Iris' lead. A chorus of 'welcome back's' lurked behind him. All he could do was smile and nod. There was no time for pleasantries. Jack's boss, Stark, waited for him outside his office. Stark was the shot giver, what he says goes.

"Rippner, nice to see you back… And with some colour on your face." Stark grabbed Jackson's hand firmly and shook it.

"It's good to finally be back." He lied with ease. Jack's only wish was to spend the rest of his time relaxing in his villa, no rules and no rush; just the high life.

"I believe you were in Acapulco. Tell me; was the water still as blue as ever?"

"Yes sir. But to be fair, I spent my days in my villa."

"And why is that?"

"My job takes its toll. Or did you forget about the trachea injury I suffered?" Jack rested his hands in his trouser pockets.

Stark stared at him blankly. "No, I didn't forget. But now that you mentioned it, I think we should discuss the reason I brought you back." He opened his office doors. "Please, join me in my office." Stark looked at Iris. "You too Cale."

Iris followed the two men into the office and closed the door. There was nothing that she hated more than being called by her last name.

* * *

The night was cold, but luckily for Lisa, she didn't have to stay outside for too long. She fumbled with her keys, trying to get that one bronze key into the keyhole before she froze.

The novelty of numb fingers eventually wore off. Lisa tried to fix her hair as she walked over to her answering machine. She pressed the play button and took off her thick coat.

"Hey Leese, its Emilee. I just thought I'd call you to check if we're still on for our night in? I'll hopefully be at yours by eight; just to give you time to get yourself ready after work. Can't wait to see you, bye!"

Lisa smiled to herself and made her way upstairs to get ready. It had been a while since Lisa enjoyed a night with her best friend. It seemed to be that before, Emilee was always working, but now it was like she was unemployed. Yet she always had something to do or somewhere to go during the day. Lisa didn't really look in to it much; it wasn't her business. She always felt suspicious of her though, the last time someone was shady with her was on the Red Eye flight almost a year ago. But this time, Lisa trusted Emilee, unlike Jack.

* * *

Emilee arrived an hour late. Her hair was soaked from the rain. "Look at me, I'm like a drowned rat." She exclaimed as she stepped inside, wiping her flat plimsolls on the doormat.

"You should've seen the state I was in when I came back from work. The weather is terrible." Lisa locked the door and pulled the curtain. It was one of the safety measures she had become accustom to. It was like second nature.

"Sorry I'm late." Emilee looked at her with a small smile. "I had a lot of paper work to get through."

"It's fine. It gave me time to get myself ready."

Emilee watched her for a moment in silence. "Do you mind if I nip to the bathroom for a moment?"

"Go right ahead, I'll just pick a DVD." Lisa strolled into the den. Emilee kept her eyes locked on her until she was out of sight. Her footsteps were light on the stairs.

The latch clicked on the bathroom door. Emilee whipped her phone out from her pocket and dialled the number.

"Hello?" a man on the other end answered.

"Dexter, I need you to listen to me…"

* * *

From downstairs, Lisa couldn't hear any movement. Was Emilee even up there? Or was she trying to play a game of hide and seek? Lisa made her way upstairs and knocked on the bathroom door. "Emilee? Are you alright in there?"

Almost instantly, the sound of the running tap was heard. "I'll just be a minute."

Lisa could hear a sound, like Emilee was whispering to herself. "The movie's about to start."

"Start it without me, my nose just started to bleed."

She started to grow uneasy. It seemed like there was always an excuse for everything. Yes Emilee was still Lisa's closest and best friend… But there was something mysterious about her.

* * *

Jackson stormed out of the office with a furious expression. How dare they give him this job after everything that had happened? He suffered a permanent injury due to Lisa, and he wasn't up for another one. Iris followed him, jogging to keep up.

"Jack, wait." She called out. She could only catch up with him as he waited for the elevator to come to their floor.

"Did you know about the Reisert case?" he looked down at her with a hint of betrayal in his eyes.

"No, as I said before I only knew that it would have been in your interest."

"And you call this in my interest?" he yelled. He glanced over his shoulder at the people that were now staring at him. He took her by the arm and pulled her into elevator. "I made it clear that I wanted nothing to do with that woman."

"Well, the company thought that you were the best man for the job. And personally I agree with them. Nobody knows her traits and personality quite as well as you do."

He crossed his arms and looked at her. "I suppose you want me to just grin and bear it?"

"Yes, because I know you can." She rested her small hand on his shoulder. "There is no reason why you're not able to."

* * *

Jackson searched her expression for any sign of doubt, but there was none. As the doors opened, he stormed out of the elevator and into the foyer, searching his blazer pocket for the trusty pack of cigarettes he had become used to. Iris couldn't help but watch him walk away. There was nothing more to say; there was nothing to say. She had to let him get over this anger and get on with it, as life will always go on.


	3. Once in a Blue Moon

**Let the Right One In**

**Summary: **Just when Lisa thought that her life was back on track, Jack makes an unexpected appearance that throws her life, and her sanity out of balance. Even with the shoulder of her new friend, Emilee Carson, to fall onto, will Lisa be safe?

**Once in a Blue Moon**

* * *

He stood outside in the dark, the rain soaking his hair as the smoke from Jackson's cigarette danced in the wind. The nicotine helped him calm down, it always does.

Iris slipped out of the double doors and stood beside him. "Those things will kill you." She stared up at him with comforting eyes. He looked down at her and finished the cigarette off.

"And working here won't?"

"There's a chance that we will perish here, but then again there is a chance of dying anywhere we go."

"Explain…" he turned to face her fully.

"For example, if you worked at the bank, an armed robber may come in and shoot you."

"What if you worked in a salon?" he raised his eyebrow with a smirk. Jack enjoyed watching her think about things. He could see the cogs turning in her machine like brain.

"Freak scissors accident. Listen, I think you should go home now. You know, cool off and let your hair down."

"What is the point? I'll just be alone anyway." He turned his back on her and took a step forward. Jackson's loneliness was starting to get the better of him. He was almost thirty five and still unmarried. It wasn't how he pictured his life when he was in his teenage years. The life he had now was completely different.

Iris observed his behaviour and tried to process the signals he was giving her. "I'll walk you home." She grabbed his arm and dragged him behind her.

"Where are you taking me?" he tried to sound angry, but he wasn't. He got what he was searching for; her sympathy.

"To the car park. You are in no fit state to walk yourself home, and with your car still in the garage, I'll take it upon myself to make sure you get home safely." She let go of him and walked over to her polished, black jeep and unlocked the door.

Jack crossed his arms and stood far back from her. "And what makes you think that I want you to take me home?"

"You have two options. Get in, or get run over." She nodded sharply and climbed in, slamming the door behind her.

The engine started with a roar. Iris watched him as he strode towards the car at a leisurely pace.

"I thought I'd join you, to save you from worrying." He gaped at her with a mischievous expression.

"That's very kind of you." She watched at him and lowered her brows. "Get that look of your face. I can see past your façade."

* * *

Emilee peered over the landing, trying not to get herself noticed. Lisa was too in sync with the movie to even notice that she was out of the bathroom. She sneaked into Lisa's bedroom and closed the door over silently.

In two swift movements, Emilee was at the other end of the room, digging through Lisa's chest of drawers. She could hear Lisa's movements downstairs. Emilee pressed the hidden earpiece that was in her ear and whispered. "Dex, what is she doing down there?"

There was a buzzing sound as he set his microphone. "She's getting wine from the cupboard. Just get the file."

"Emilee? Do you fancy some wine? I picked it up from the market on the way home." She called up.

"Uh, yeah. Wine's good." She rummaged around desperately. "White or red?"

"White… Where are you anyway?"

"I'm in your room, looking for a tampon…" she lied suspiciously. She found the file and pulled it out, whispering to herself. "Bingo." She heard Lisa coming and put the file in a thin carrier strapped to her back. She got up quickly and fixed her shirt.

Lisa walked in and looked at her. "Did you get one?" she looked sceptical, but Lisa wasn't too suspicious.

"I did. Sorry for just coming in, I was a little embarrassed." She smiled slightly and walked past her, into the hallway.

"Oh yeah, it's no problem. Just next time, ask."

"Of course, of course. How about we crack open that bottle of wine and watch the movie?"

* * *

Lisa nodded and followed her black haired friend down the stairway. There was something strange about her, something stranger than usual.

"How's your nose now?"

"My nose?" Emilee looked at Lisa with a raised eyebrow, and then she remembered. "It's good now. I must've just scratched it too hard. No big deal." She shrugged and flopped onto the sofa.

"Did you use a tissue or toilet roll?" Lisa planted her hands onto her hips.

"Toilet roll, so I could flush it down the toilet. What's with all the questions?"

Lisa shook her head with a smile. "Nothing, just wondering." She went into the kitchen and brought out the bottle of wine. "Let's get this opened, shall we?"

* * *

The cork popped and fell to the hard, wooden floor. Jack glanced at Iris and poured himself some wine. "I can't tempt you with any of this?"

Iris thought for a moment and ran her fingers through her silky curls. "One glass won't hurt."

Jack's straight mouth creased into a smile. "That's what I like to hear." He filled a rounded wine glass to the rim and handed it to her.

"This is too much." She took it and sipped from it, carefully trying not to spill it onto her crisp, white shirt.

"Some may say too much, I say that it's not enough." He leaned against the wall and watched her with a small smirk.

"I hope you're not trying to get me drunk."

"And why would I do that?" he leered as he drank from his glass.

"So that you could take advantage of me while I was under the influence."

"If I wanted to have my way with you, I'd try it."

"And how would I know when you're attempting to seduce me," she inclined back into the chair, "for all I know you could be doing it right now."

"If I was, you'd know about it." He sat beside her and put his tumbler onto the coffee table in front of him.

"Right… Seen as we are here, I was thinking that we could get down to business." Iris leaned down to the side of the couch and brought up her briefcase. Inside was the file they had both been given.

"Of course." He sighed.

Iris gazed at him. "What have I said?"

"It's alright, we'll just get to work." He took the file from her and opened it up. "So how does this mission work? Are we supposed to protect Lisa, or kill her?"

"Stark says that a rogue hit woman and her partner are trying to take Reisert out for money. Stark wants the bounty."

"What way will we go about this?" he skimmed through the file and made mental notes.

"My plan was for you to offer her a means of protection. Expose the potential danger and assure her that you mean no harm."

"Will it work?" he sounded unsure. He knew that Lisa wouldn't buy what he had to say.

"If I accompany you, she may accept it." Iris rose to her feet and grabbed her glass. "Excuse me." She walked into the kitchen and set her glass on the counter top.

* * *

Jack followed her quickly. "Sounds like you're trying to spend more time with me."

She gave him a cheeky smirk and crossed her arms as she propped herself back onto the counter. "I'm merely trying to get the job done."

"And staying at my house is just business too?" he edged closer to her, placing his hands at either side of her.

"What makes you think I'm staying?" she raised an eyebrow.

"You took the glass of wine. We both know you're too smart to even think about drinking and driving. Just admit it, you're attracted to me." He backed up a bit. "You spend some nights here, hoping that I'll ask you to stay."

"I rarely spend any time here, it's only once in a blue moon." She looked away from him. He knew her better than she had thought.

"Think about it," he kissed her neck once and watched her reaction, "I'm describing you perfectly."

"And what about you Jack? You've been dropping hints ever since you and I became associates. Asking me to stay behind for a couple of hours after work, spending nights together…"

"I'll admit it," he interrupted, "I can see us being together, if the agency allowed us." He walked towards the door, but she held onto his hand.

"What if it was our little secret?"


	4. Sweet Talk and Evil Intentions

**Let the Right One In**

**Summary: **Just when Lisa thought that her life was back on track, Jack makes an unexpected appearance that throws her life, and her sanity out of balance. Even with the shoulder of her new friend, Emilee Carson, to fall onto, will Lisa be safe?

**Sweet Talk and Evil Intentions**

* * *

Emilee glanced over at her sleeping friend as she snored quietly. "Lisa?" she said lowly. It was the only way to test if she was actually sleeping before she tried to make her escape. She quickly wrote a phony excuse for leaving on a piece of paper and left it on the coffee table in front of Lisa.

* * *

"Did you get the folder?" Dexter looked at her with a desperate expression. He moved his headphones and microphone from his ears and onto his neck.

"Do I ever do a job by half?" she rolled her eyes and pulled out Lisa's file from the strap that was secured on her back. "They don't call me Jackson Rippner." She joked as she climbed into the van.

Dexter laughed and snatched the file from her hands. "That's true. Very true." He watched her take her hair down. "Did Reisert notice that you were leaving?"

"She's out like a light. Reisert will wake up with one massive hangover in the morning." Emilee moved into the driver's seat and glanced back at her brother and grinned. "We're getting our bounty."

* * *

Iris leaned into Jackson's embrace, her feet dancing to the music while she listened to his heartbeat. For the first time in a while, she didn't want the moment to end. It was perfect. Jack's hand ruffled her hair tenderly as he comforted her. He would do anything to insure that she would return to his abode.

"You know, this is the happiest I've been in a long time." He said in an even tone. His cracked voice fitted in with the classic music in the background.

"Didn't you enjoy your holiday?" Iris looked up at him, her face emphasised the surprise in her voice.

"Who would enjoy being alone in a place where you know no one?"

"But the sun, the culture and the blue sea that you and Stark were talking about… It sounds ideal."

"If I had someone to share it with, it would have been the nicest holiday. But nobody likes to be alone, including a psychopath like me." He broke the gaze and let go of her, picking up the half-filled glass of wine he had placed on the floor.

She watched him with sorrowful eyes as she ran her fingers through her sleek hair. "You're not a psychopath. You're just committed to your job. A job you're good at."

"Don't make our jobs out to be something simple like a shopkeeper or a librarian, because it's not. We're trained killers. You organise it, and I carry it out. There's nothing simple about it."

"Listen to me Jackson, for once just listen." She held up her finger and stepped closer to him. "We fell into this line of work because it was what we're capable of. We didn't choose it," she sighed a little and threw her arms down in frustration, "it chose us. And there's nothing we can do it. The ghosts of our job will haunt us, even if we leave. So we stay… We fight and we make wheelbarrows of money while we do it. So just, enjoy the little things that make our life normal, okay?" she smiled slightly and let out a deep breath.

"Did that feel good to let out?"

She nodded and fixed herself, pulling her down to her knees and flipping her hair back into place. "Yes, it was very calming."

Jackson watched her with a smirk as he pressed his wine glass to his bottom lip. "It was very entertaining to listen to."

"I am glad I amused you." Iris crossed her arms and sat on his crisp white sofa.

"Oh come on Iris, don't be like that." He took the seat beside her and set his glass on the coffee table. "I was only enjoying the little things that make our life normal." He took her hand as she looked away from him.

"You are just hilarious." She sulked. She returned her gaze to him when she felt his cold hand on her face. "What are you doing?"

"Do you know that you're beautiful?" his thumb graced her cheek as he inspected her face, "probably the prettiest woman in the agency."

"Jack, stop with the sweet talk." Iris tried to conceal the fact that she was blushing as she pulled away from him.

This time, he placed both of his hands on her face, keeping her eyes fixed on him. "You know it's true. You're the only one I have eyes for and it's been like that for a long time."

Iris sighed, giving in to Jackson's charms. "Just kiss me already."

* * *

The pages of the file fell onto the table as Dexter rummaged through the social security number and the credit card details. If he was quick he could have Lisa's bank accounts emptied by the morning. But he would have to do it over the counter. With the money from her accounts and the bounty, the siblings would finally get what they had been working towards for years.

"It's in our grasp Em, all we need is for you to put on a ginger wig, dress a little differently and presto, you'll be our Lisa Reisert." He flashed a white smile and turned to his computer.

"And what happens if I get caught?" she raised her brow and sat slouched on an arm chair beside him.

"The bank won't ask for any ID, the disguise is just in case we have a cashier that is friendly towards Reisert."

"You may not realise this, but Reisert and I look nothing alike."

Dexter gave her a look before rolling his eyes. "Put on a pair of sunglasses."

"While I'm inside?"

"Many people do it these days. No one will suspect a thing," Dexter fixed the paper work into a neat pile once again and chuckled to himself, "unless you have a terrible wig."

"You're not funny." Emilee got onto her feet and smacked the back of his head. "I'm going to sleep, I suggest you go to bed soon too instead of sitting on your computer all night."

Dexter turned his back to her, mumbling to himself. "You're not the boss."


	5. Duty Calls

**Let the Right One In**

**Summary: **Just when Lisa thought that her life was back on track, Jack makes an unexpected appearance that throws her life, and her sanity out of balance. Even with the shoulder of her new friend, Emilee Carson, to fall onto, will Lisa be safe?

**Duty Calls **

* * *

Jackson kept his body pressed against Iris, holding her face as he kissed her. He could feel her begin to pull away.

"Jack, we need to do some work." She mumbled, sitting up a little. "What time is it?"

He sighed a little and looked at the clock facing him. "Just after midnight. I'll go make some coffee." He sulked into the kitchen, rubbing his tired eyes and put on the coffee machine. He glanced at Iris through the open door as she pulled down her skirt and fixed her brown hair.

"You know, all this work will be worth it in the end." She said out of nowhere.

"Why do you say that?"

"Well there's a bounty on Reisert and if we keep her alive and protected for long enough the guy that called the hit will come and get her." She explained as she filed through the paper work.

"And then what?" Jackson poured out the coffee, adding some milk to Iris' mug. He knew just how she liked it.

"When he comes, we kill him… Get the bounty and the payment from Stark." Jackson looked at Iris as she grinned maliciously. "We'll be rich."

"What makes you think that Lisa will even let us help her?" he set her mug beside her and sipped the black liquid. "She'll probably call the cops or something."

"Let me talk to her. Women connect with each other, and besides I have a friendly face." She smiled innocently and bunched together all the pieces of paper.

"If she had've saw you earlier, she wouldn't connect with you."

"Then it's lucky that she didn't." she smiled and handed him the files. "I'll leave you to look this over while I… Freshen up."

* * *

Lisa woke up in the pitch black. She pushed herself up and stretched her back before getting onto her feet. She searched for the light switch blindly and squinted as the artificial light shocked her eyes. Lisa noticed the note left on the coffee table and read it. "Sorry, but something came up." She read aloud with a confused expression. Why has Emilee been so hit and miss lately?

Lisa scrunched up the paper and tossed it in the trash barely making the shot. She looked at the clock on the cooker and sighed a little. One O'clock. Lisa had the habit of waking up during the night sometimes. It wrecked her sleeping pattern.

She marched over to her 'comfort cupboard' and pulled out a bottle of vodka and snatched the cranberry juice from the fridge. Since the flight, she couldn't stand to drink sea breezes, even a bay breeze made her feel sick to her core. Lisa stood by the counter, grabbing a glass and stared at the vodka bottle. She wasn't in the mood for the cranberry juice, or the glass; Lisa wanted to get drunk.

* * *

"So according to these papers the people sent after Lisa are Emilee Carson and her brother." Jackson said as he looked over the writing.

"Emilee is a hired assassin and had absolutely no ties with the company that hired her."

"What company is it that's after her?" Jackson raised his eyebrow. "I thought it was only Stark that wanted rid of Lisa?"

"It was, but a rival company run by Derek Blaze stole the case from Stark." Iris explained quickly. She knew every bit of this case, inside and out.

"And now because of this, he wants to protect her?"

"Exactly." She smiled a little.

"You mentioned Emilee's brother, why is he in this case?"

"They're a team. Dexter is known for draining the bank accounts of Emilee's victims. It's how they make their money, apart from the bounties of course."

"Are they experienced?"

"Very. Emilee is silent when it comes to her kill, usually using poisons or hidden blades. Dexter is skilled with computers, extremely skilled."

"So how do we go about this?"

Iris stood up and walked over to his fireplace, leaning against it exhaustedly. "I was thinking that we get to the Reisert house early. Maybe around eight and then we warn her, tell her to be cautious around Emilee if she is in contact with her. We'll leave our card and if she contacts us, great…"

"And if she doesn't?"

"Well, then we'll have to force our protection onto her."

* * *

Lisa woke up to the sound of knocking on her door. She held her throbbing head as she threw on her dressing gown and made her way down the stairs. The knocking came again, only this time it was louder.

"Alright, alright I'm coming!" she shouted and unlocked the door. She opened it to see a small woman with brown hair beside Jackson. "What are you doing here?" she spat out, glaring at Jackson.

"Lisa Reisert, my name is Iris Cale and you and my associate have already become acquainted,"

"Yes, you tend to when you're terrorised on a plane by a maniac." Lisa interrupted her voice and tone harsh.

Iris stared at her for a moment. "Well, yes. But we're not here to terrorise you, we're here to offer our help and protection."

"Protection? Against what exactly?"

"May we come in and explain?" She said calmly.

"Yeah, sure." Lisa pushed the door open a little more and led them into her house. "Take a seat, I'll be back down in a moment." She ran upstairs and closed her bedroom door. She would have to make herself look a little bit decent.

* * *

Lisa came back downstairs, slowly, listening to the conversation that Iris and Jackson were having.

"Do you think that she'll let us help her?" he asked, watching Iris intently.

"She would be stupid not to," at that she heard a noise coming from the hallway; Lisa made the floorboard creak as she walked into the living room, her arms crossed.

"So I'm stupid?" she tapped her foot a little.

"If you don't accept our offer, yes." Iris replied emotionlessly.

"I think you should leave."

Iris put their calling card onto the table and stood up. "The first sign that something's going to happen is that your bank accounts will be sucked dry. Let us know as soon as that happens." Iris turned to Jackson. "Let's go before we're spotted."

Iris walked out of the house and made her way back to the car. Jackson stopped beside Lisa and looked at her. "We're not playing any tricks on you, I promise."

"Because your word means something to me." She looked at him with a hard expression. "Now get out before I call the police."

"Fine." He walked out of the house and watched her close the door and got back into the Land Rover. "You better hope she calls us, or we're dead."


End file.
